KIRA KIRA～Dress up☆
KIRA KIRA～Dress up☆ is the song sung by Hibiki, Momo. Lyrics |-|Romaji= aru hi , watashi wa mada Ūfu desu . watashi wa anata ni watashi no mahō no chikara to mono o misetai ! kira ☆ fōkasu ! oi miro ! anata no fuku wa henka shi sōdesu ! doresuappu ！ watashi to issho ni kite , watashi wa sore o o mise shimasu ! sā hajimemasu ！ anata wa atarashī anatadeari , anata wa sore o shitteiru ! pasuterukarā , awai iro , watashi wa anata ga kawaī mōmoingu shitteimasu ! ikimashō ！ shin sekai e ! anata wa ryokō shimasu ! chāmantikku , romanchikkuna , watashi wa ōku no atarashī ai ! watashi no sofubo wa nagai jikan mae ni boro ningyō o tsukuru hōhō o oshietekureta koto o oboeteimasu ! te to tezukuri no ragudōru no fuku o kaetai ! kira ☆ fōkasu ! nē mite ! anata no fuku wa 　 KIRA KIRA ～ Dress up ☆ o saisei shiyō to shiteimasu ! nē , sā , fasshon wa anata o matteimasu ! mata ikuzo ! anata wa atarashī sekai de , anata wa sore o shitteimasu ! pasuterukarā , akarui iro , yoshi , nazo ! ikimashō ！ mattaku atarashī anata ni ! anata wa sore o kinīru hazu ! chāmantikku , romanchikkuna , watashi wa anata o takusan aishite ! mahō shōjo toiu namae no , honoka wa , hon no naka de ōku no pēji o hashirimashita . soshite momo hibiki wa anata no fuku o henkō shinakya ! soshite , watashi no tezukuri no ragu ningyō wa , seikatsu ni kite , kimono ni kanojo no fuku o henkō shimashita ! ōgoe de , mama wa doa o nokku shita ! anje wa watashi ni ōgoe de beddo ni shikaru ! yume no sekai ni ikō ! watashi no ragu ningyō to kumo wa mashumaro no yōna fuwafuwa no yōna monodesu ! meromero ! sā hajimemasu ！ anata wa atarashī anatadeari , anata wa sore o shitteiru ! pasuterukarā , awai iro , KIRA KIRA ～ Dress up ☆ o purei shitemimashō ! ikimashō ！ atarashī kura udo ni ! karera wa mashumarodesu ! ( meromero ) chāmantikku , romanchikku ! watashi wa o KIRA KIRA ～ Dress up ☆ purei suru no ga daisukidesu anata to issho ni ! |-|Japanese= ある日、私はまだウーフです。 私はあなたに私の魔法の力とものを見せたい!キラ☆フォーカス! おい見ろ!あなたの服は変化しそうです!ドレスアップ！ 私と一緒に来て、私はそれをお見せします! さあ始めます！あなたは新しいあなたであり、あなたはそれを知っている! パステルカラー、淡い色、私はあなたがかわいい モーモイング 知っています! 行きましょう！新世界へ!あなたは旅行します! チャーマンティック、ロマンチックな、私は多くの新しい愛! 私の祖父母は長い時間前にぼろ人形を作る方法を教えてくれたことを覚えています! 手と手作りのラグドールの服を変えたい!キラ☆フォーカス! ねえ見て!あなたの服は　KIRA KIRA～Dress up☆を再生しようとしています! ねえ、さあ、ファッションはあなたを待っています! また行くぞ!あなたは新しい世界で、あなたはそれを知っています! パステルカラー、明るい色、よし、謎! 行きましょう！全く新しいあなたに!あなたはそれを気に入るはず! チャーマンティック、ロマンチックな、私はあなたをたくさん愛して! 魔法少女という名前の、穂乃果は、本の中で多くのページを走りました。 そしてもも響はあなたの服を変更しなきゃ! そして、私の手作りのラグ人形は、生活に来て、着物に彼女の服を変更しました! 大声で、ママはドアをノックした! アンジェは私に大声でベッドに叱る! 夢の世界に行こう! 私のラグ人形と雲はマシュマロのようなふわふわのようなものです! メロメロ! さあ始めます！あなたは新しいあなたであり、あなたはそれを知っている! パステルカラー、淡い色、KIRA KIRA～Dress up☆をプレイしてみましょう! 行きましょう！新しいクラウドに!彼らはマシュマロです! (メロメロ) チャーマンティック、ロマンチック! 私はを KIRA KIRA～Dress up☆プレイするのが大好きですあなたと一緒に! |-|English= One Day, I am still and oof. I want to show you my Magical Power and a thing! KIRA☆FOCUS! Hey, look! Your clothes is going to change! Dress Up! Come with me, and i will show you it! Here we go! You are a new you and you know it! Pastel Colors, Light Colors, I know you momoing cute! Let's go! to the new world! You will Travel! Charmantic, Romantic, I love new a lot! I remember, that my grandparents taught me how to make rag dolls a long time ago! I want to change my hand and homemade rag doll's clothes! KIRA☆FOCUS! Hey look! Your clothes is going to play Kira Kira Dress up! Hey come on, fashion is waiting for you! Here we go again! Your in the new world and you know it! Pastel Colors, Light Colors, Alright, Mysteries! Let's go! To the whole new you! You will love it! Charmantic, Romantic, I love you a lot! A magical girl named, Honoka just ran over many pages in the book. And Momo Hibiki gotta change your clothes! And my homemade rag doll came to life and changed her clothes into the kimono! Loudly, and Mama knocked the door! And angers scolds me to go back to bed loud! I was scared since, let's go to Dreamland! With my rag doll and clouds are like fuwafuwa like marshmallow! Mello Mello! Here we go! You are a new you and you know it! Pastel Colors, Light Colors, Let's play KIRA KIRA～Dress up! Let's go! to the new cloud! They are marshmallow! (Mello Mello) Charmantic, Romantic! I love playin' KIRA KIRA～Dress up☆ with you! Category:Songs